The Game of Love
The fourth episode of Season 7. Summary Micah has been skating again and realizes just how much he missed it. When a scout comes and wants to recruit him for a national team, he might risk it all when Candace is threatened. Meanwhile, Jamie returns from rehab and seems to be back to who she used to be, but is immediately thrown for a loop when she sees Jeremy is back. Does she still have feelings even after knowing he slept with Caylee? And Sophie finally returns to Clearwater High after excessive therapy for her agoraphobia, but realizes that things are not the same as they were before. Main Plot Micah puts his entire skating career into jeopardy after fighting someone slut-shaming his girlfriend and worries he might have just ruined his career just as he finally returned to it. Sub Plot Jamie is back to her sunny, sassy self and finally has faced her alcoholism head on, but her sobriety is in danger once again once she sees Jeremy is back and closer than ever to Caylee following their hook-up. Third Plot Sophie returns to Clearwater High hoping for things to be the same as they were when she left, but she soon realizes the world has been moving without her in it, leaving her stance with everyone shaky. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "The Game of Love" by Santana and Michelle Branch. *Sophie returns to Clearwater High. *Lindsay is mentioned to still be in Africa doing charity work. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debby Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Ryan Newman' as Candace Jones *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor Supporting Cast *'Peter Hermann' as Pedro *'Cynthia Watros' as Elaine Clark *'Lucas Till' as Chase Davenport *'Aasif Mandvi' as Barry Endorf *'Carlson Young' as Cassidy Kelly *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Kiana Brown' as Willow Maddox *'Joan Cusack' as Kelly Quick *'Lori Loughlin' as Kate Stellar Absences *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Micah: I’m watching my chances at the thing I love slipping through my fingers… EVERYONE Micah: I think I can finally taste the chance at professional skating on my tongue again. Candace: And you just ruined it all because of me. Mrs. Quick: Your career is over before it even started… (Micah is seen chucking a skate at the wall in fury) IS ON SHAKY GROUND Jamie: Jeremy is back in town and I’m supposed to just ignore that? Moon: You’re not going to stay sober if you let him get into your head again, Jamie. You don’t get another chance. Jamie: Caylee, do you think I’m fucking stupid, you backstabber? (Caylee is seen slamming the restaurant door in Jamie’s face) WHO WILL SLIP THROUGH THE CRACKS? Alicia: I can’t believe you’re out of the house. Sophie: I was silly to think the world went on pause while I wasn’t in it. Eric: Things aren’t that different. Sophie: I don’t think I have a place where I used to anymore… NEW EPISODE “THE GAME OF LOVE” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE CLEARWATER WIKI |-| Gallery= 704a.png 704b.jpg 704c.png |-| Quotes= *Sophie: “I was silly to think the world went on pause while I wasn’t in it.” *Willow: “Suppression is never good for the psyche.” *Micah: “Just because we make mistakes every now and again doesn’t mean those mistakes define who we are.” |-| Music= *He Like That- Fifth Harmony *Get Free- Lana Del Rey |-| Link= *http://clearwaterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_704:_The_Game_of_Love Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Micah Plots Category:Jamie Plots Category:Sophie Plots